Robert McCollum
Robert McCollum is an American voice actor and host. He's married to voice actress Kristin McCollum. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Stiyl Magnus *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Stiyl Magnus *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Bank Robber (ep1) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Reiner Braun *Barakamon (2016) - Seishu Handa, Tarzan (ep9), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Keisuke Muroto *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Keisuke Muroto *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Vincent Phantomhive (ep8), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Takata (ep3), Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Joe (ep5), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Marc (ep1), Suman Dark, Thierry *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Takashi Saijo *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Klaus Witershausen *Drifters (2016) - Oda Nobunaga (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Endo (ep13) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Jellal Fernandes *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Scar's Brother *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Tsuna (ep8) *Gosick (2017) - Bryan Roscoe (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Adjutant, Additional Voices *Handa-kun (2016) - Sei Handa (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Scarecrow *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Scarecrow *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Dragon King, Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Gen Takayagashi *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Reverto (Announced) *One Piece (2014-2016) - Donquixote Doflamingo, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Gangster B *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Norio *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Shinya Kogami *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Shinya Kogami *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Kaiba *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Mitsuhiko "Mitchi" Nagafukada *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Date Masamune *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Date Masamune *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Date Masamune *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Sakaki (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Barry (ep22), Guitarisian (ep15), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Shibazaki *The Future Diary (2013) - Keigo Kurusu (4th) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Arata Kirishima (ep9) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Yasuzumi Tsuchimikado *Toriko (2013) - Johannes *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Izuminokami Kanesada (Announced) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Han Ju-Do (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Stiyl Magnus *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Fumito Nanahara *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Koichi Sawada *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Shinya Kogami *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Date Masamune 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Sweden *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Sweden, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Hajime Saito (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Axton, Greedtooth, Sir Reginald *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - DJ Scully *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Hero *Orcs Must Die! 2 (2012) - War Mage *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Dracula Man, RR Army Soldier (Lion) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Hirudegarn *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Train Hijacker A *Lux-Pain (2009) - Akira Mido *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Calgara, Islander *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Train Station Employee Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (66) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2017. Category:American Voice Actors